Ponce de León and the Lost Fountain of Youth
The Moat One member of each team is sitting on an inner tube, and on Kirk's signal, they were to pull themselves across the moat, step off, and throw the tube back to the other player, allowing them to pull themselves across with the rope. Once the second player has crossed, they were to ring the gong. The first four teams to do so were the Red Jaguars, the Purple Parrots, the Blue Barracudas, and the Green Monkeys. The Steps of Knowledge Long ago, a powerful and ruthless man sailed from Spain and conquered Puerto Rico. His name was Ponce de León. He owned vast land and riches, but it was not enough. Hearing of the Fountain of Youth, Ponce de Leon explored up and down the Florida coast with his servant, Pablo, and an old Indian guide. "I THINK THIS OLD INDIAN GUIDE IS LEADING US ON A WILD GOOSE CHASE!", grumbled Ponce de León. "HE GETS NO MORE WATER UNTIL WE FIND THE FOUNTAIN!" Pablo liked the Indian and sneaked some of his own water ration. They never did find The Fountain of Youth, but Legend has it that when Ponce de Leon died, the old Indian came to Pablo with a gift. "Your master does not deserve this.", said the Indian pressing the bottle of water into Pablo's hand. "The Water of Eternal Youth is only for those who are pure of heart." The bottle found its way into The Temple. The Temple Games Fountain of Youth (Water Ramp) One member of each team had to climb up a mountain (or ramp) and turn on three water faucets at the top. Once the faucets were turned on, the players slid back down, and had to fill a bucket with water using a bottle. Whoever had the heavier bucket at the end of a 60-second time limit was the winner. Jessica's bucket was heavier than Elena's, giving the Green Monkeys the win. Gold Dig (Peanut Shaft) On Kirk's signal, one member of each team had to take a piece of gold, climb up the shaft, drop it in the bin, climb back down and do it again. Whoever had the most gold in a 60-second time limit would be the winner. James had 6 pieces to Cory's 6, resulting in a tie. Transporting Gold (Bungee Soap Line) On the Bungee Soap Line, there are two piles of gold on one end and two baskets (ships) on the other. On Kirk's signal, one member of each team were to grab a piece of gold, stick to their helmet, and pull themselves towards their partner in the center. Upon meeting, the partner will grab the gold, slide back to their side and put it in the basket while the first members slid back to their side to grab another piece of gold. Whoever had the most gold at the end of 60 seconds would be the winner. James and Jessica had to 3 bricks Cory and Elena's 2, giving the Green Monkeys the win and the right to enter Olmec's Temple. The Temple Run This run had a rather cruel design. Well, most temple designs are difficult because of the doors that open. This one was difficult because of the placement of the temple guards. The frontrunner started off to the Room of the Three Gargoyles, and then speedily progressed along the top floor of the temple, being caught by a guard in the Observatory on his way. He took the ladder down from the Pirates' Cove, and then followed the bottom path as fast as he could. Once he entered the Room of Harmonic Convergence, he was just a ladder's distance away from the Water Bottle. However, just after trying the first set of steps, a temple guard emerged and captured him, removing him from the temple. His partner couldn't make it past the Treasure Room in the thirty-eight seconds she had. Trivia/Goofs *This was the first episode where an artifact was hidden in the dead center. *This was the first episode where contestants start at the Observatory or the King's Storeroom in the pit area in search of an artifact hidden in the dead center. The others were The Ivory Elephant of Scheherazade, The Golden Spider Web of Robert the Bruce, and The Missing Portrait of Hans Holbein. *In The Bone Necklace of the Blackfeet Chief, the water bottle was used as a holder for the artifact. *This is one of the few episodes where all of the temple guards locations are known without all of them being encountered. In this case, The Cave of the Sighs was the last room untouched and thus would have to be there. *One of the prizes in this episode was a Disney Home Video of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Despite this, the movie was in cinemas three years after this episode was aired.